


Trick: A Scream at 3AM

by giggling_bubble



Series: Trick or Treat [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3AM, Door Slam, F/F, Flash Fic, No contact, Short, Thump, Trick or Treat: Trick, horror story, late night, on edge, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Rose just left and Juleka is up writing on her horror story. A scream puts her on edge and suddenly she's no longer in the mood to write.





	Trick: A Scream at 3AM

Juleka walked Rose to the door, shut it, and locked it. Her computer was calling her. It was going to be a late night of writing her novella. Secretly, she’d been working hard to finish a commissioned work. None of her friends knew she was an accomplished novelist, not even her girlfriend, and she didn’t intend to come out about it now.

She stared at her word processor. “Where was I?” she mumbled to herself. “Ah, okay. I remember.”

_Yvonne descended the roughly hewn stone steps. The walls were damp and cold beneath her fingertips. They were gritty and sharp grained, like sandstone or limestone. Judging by the pitted textured on the surface she would bet her week’s wages it was a limestone._

_Her stomach took a leap when a breeze blew through. There was a distinct odor of decay, stomach roiling and thick. These were catacombs, ancient and sacred, yet the malodorous stench of rotting flesh was noticeably present._

Just then, there was a shriek outside. Juleka whipped around at the sound of it after nearly jumping out of her skin. It was almost three in the morning and Rose hadn’t been gone five minutes.

“ROSE!” she gasped and ran to the door. Suddenly, there was a thump from the other side of it. Her breathing became ragged as she slowly backed away from the only barrier between her and whatever was outside it. The sounds of scraping against the siding made her skin crawl.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Rose.

**Juleka to Rose: I heard a scream. Tell me you’re okay.**

Then she brought up the number for police in case of an emergency. No one wants to ever have a need to call, but right now she was thankful for the little glowing device in her palm. The warmth of it the only grounding connection she had in an otherwise suddenly chilly room.

She turned to the side as she saw a shadow outside of her window.

“Oh, God.” She ran her hands down her face, trying to steady the rapid breathing and erratic rhythm of her powerfully pounding heart.

The sudden scratching at the glass of the window behind her made her skin crawl. Juleka was afraid to look, but she just couldn’t stop herself. What she saw made the scream catch in her throat; blood. Streaks of blood, in the form of fingers, scrawled streaks across her window pane.

Seconds later, she heard the sweet voice of Rose, “Juleka! Help!”

Juleka ran to the window. Her pulse was pounding erratically in her ears and she screwed up the courage to peek out the window with the fear of someone jumping out at her looming in her consciousness. She had to look. Rose needed her help.

She peered through the curtains. WHAM! A hand landed in front of her face.

“OPEN UP!!” the voice shouted.

Juleka gasped and managed to catch a glimpse of blonde tufts of hair with blood dripping down her arm towards her elbow.

“ROSE!” she shouted and quickly threw the window open. Juleka was glancing from side to side, looking for the person who had attacked Rose, as she hauled her in the window and locked it quickly behind her.

Juleka slid to the ground, against the wall, and let out a sigh of relief.

“Juleka?”

“What happened Rose? Who attacked you? We should call the police!” Juleka shrieked.

Rose quickly grabbed Juleka and held her flailing form against the wall, “Wait, wait, slow down. No. Juleka, no one attacked me.”

“You’re bleeding!!” she gasped as she stared at the gaping wound on her arm.

“Yes. I lost my contact when I was walking home. I turned around to come back to stay the night, but I tripped and fell. I cut my arm open on a rock and tripped up your stairs. I think I have a bump on my head from the front door. No one is out there. It was just me.”

Juleka threw her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders and sighed, “I’m so relieved, Rose. You have no idea how freaked out I was.”

They sat there a second to regain their bearings. They laughed about the absurdity of it. Surely, there wasn’t someone preying on them this early in the morning. They had let their imaginations run away with them just like in one of Juleka's stories. It was ridiculous.

Then a door slammed from across the apartment and they froze.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just the wind. She opened a window, to pull Rose in, which caused enough of a draft to pull a door mostly closed. Even though she turned and locked it, with the poor insulation, the damage was done and the door eventually slammed. It just had really poor timing. (This happens to me all the time.)


End file.
